The major goal of this project is the development of a comprehensive program for treating chronic and severe insomnia, which is not related to specific physiological dysfunction or severe psychological disorders. Two subsidiary objectives are: (1) Development of a diagnostic strategy to assess the antecedents of specific client's sleep disturbance so needed treatments can be identified and applied; and (2) Development of a provisional outline of a treatment dissemination program to delineate procedures for professional and/or paraprofessional personnel (in collaboration with established sleep clinic procedures) to treat insomnia using psychological/educational techniques. The general treatment strategy is termed "behavioral self-management." Broadly defined, this consists of various self-administered procedures to assist persons to alter their actions in ways consistent with meaningful goals. A variety of self-management techniques are being studied to help persons alter their pre-sleep environments, cognitions, and physiological conditions to better insure normal sleep. Treatment evaluations involve a multi-system/multi-behavior strategy; dependent variables include all-night sleep recordings (EEG, EOG, EMG, etc.), self-reports of sleep, self-assessments of daytime energy and mood, and observations by others of related behaviors. Because little is known about how to impact this health problem, the first step (Years 1 and 2) will involve conducting several controlled single-subject experiments as well as clinical case studies to assess the specific effects of various treatments. After these intensive experiments allow a more objective assessment of treatment effects (singly and in combination), research will be conducted (Year 3) using factorial designs to assess main and interaction effects of various treatment combinations, including active "placebo" conditions. Subjects in each experiment will be followed at 6 and 12 months to measure maintenance of improved sleeping patterns after termination of formal treatment.